guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blastedt
Rate-a-user Favoured: # A user that is active on the wiki, making good edits and.. he is just a great wikimember. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 09:12, 4 February 2007 (CST) #of course I like it. — Blastedt — 10:13, 4 February 2007 (CST) #:No voting on your own submissions. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.192.54.23 ( ) }. #This user rocks. Don't let the vandals scare you off. Doom Music 15:48, 14 February 2007 (CST)--> #Thanks for helping me out with my build~~marcopolo47 Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Delete: #''(your vote here)'' Query I was just wondering, do you test my builds before voting on them? Last time I checked you don't have a Ranger... Entropy 20:47, 5 February 2007 (CST) :shh. — Blastedt — 20:52, 5 February 2007 (CST) :: >< Please don't in the future, I don't want anyone making more ridiculous claims that "I get my friends to vet my builds". Entropy 20:53, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::: *ninja* — Blastedt — 20:56, 5 February 2007 (CST) Comment I noticed your recent response to a new user. Please read my response here as you seem to have a skewed idea and I don't want you to misinform others in the future. Thanks — Gares 18:27, 9 February 2007 (CST) :? — Blastedt 19:58, 9 February 2007 (CST) Build:E/N Earth Turret More input to your vote on my my build would be appreciated. I'd like to know what you mean by "easily countered" skills. I've had a lot of success witht he said skills on my (so far) only build. "Crappy" isn't the name that I give them when I use them. Stone daggers seems to bring out the worse in some folks, as well as the conecpt of spamming--they do after all have a zero recharge, so they are designed with that cabability, imho by the designers of the game. Thanks for your interest? --Rafe Alexander 02:25, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Wrong person. Thats what the person below me said. — Blastedt 08:04, 14 February 2007 (CST) Vandals? NO! Seriously, your userpage was really neat. Just revert that stuff dude. Doom Music 15:50, 14 February 2007 (CST) :my userpage is still there, and all three times its been reverted fast by someone other than me. — Blastedt 16:01, 14 February 2007 (CST) GFDL change There's a problem here - once you release work as GFDL, you can't retract it back. You can make a statement that all contributions after such-and-such date are no longer GFDL - but once you license something as GFDL, it's released. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:17, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Even if you dind't use anything under GFDL yet? — Blastedt 17:19, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Used or not, all your prior contributions were released by you. Although, I recommend asking others - this is my interpretation - but I'm not a lawyer. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:20, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Goddamnit. I hate legal things. — Blastedt 17:22, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Correct, once you release something to public domain, you can't really take it back. Can you imagine what would happen to open-source projects, for example UNIX, if someone decided on a whim to revoke the licence of his contributions, (a.k.a. "I'm taking the ball and I'm going home")? Fortunately, that's not how things work. --Dirigible 21:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Just to be technically clear: the GFDL is not public domain. But, yes, you are correct. Open source projects do run into the problem of people changing licenses on new versions they create, which often causes projects to fork, though (e.g. the Xfree86/X.org debacle) .— 130.58 (talk) 22:00, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::Sorry Blastedt, I agree with everyone here. You can release your work under whatever license you choose, but I don't think that you can revoke that license, even if the work has not been used. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:34, 15 February 2007 (CST) The Campaign Userbox I changed it to "Subst:!" . Hope you don't mind. Entropy 12:42, 15 February 2007 (CST) Hold up, partner Please don't slap R-a-b's on builds that are labeled with "Build Stub", even if they are...welll....bad. It goes against the vetting policy. Build talk:R/N Conditional Arrows of Virulence case in point. (T/ ) 01:52, 17 February 2007 (CST) :It was in untested when I saw it, then Nog slapped a stubbed on it. — Blastedt 08:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::My bad, then. Or Nog should've checked the Talkpage and left a note as well, removing the R-a-b. Sorry. (T/ ) 23:05, 17 February 2007 (CST) ? What did I do with deleting comments? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:46, 24 February 2007 (CST) :New sections pl0x! You are not allowed to delete ANYBODIES comments. — Blastedt 12:47, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Did I do that? Well if I did it, it wasn't on purpose, I have no idea how I could do that =o --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 15:09, 24 February 2007 (CST) User page It just does not work in my Internet Exploder (punn intended). All I see are the giant letters "content.er is" where it looks like multiple layers of words are overlapping. Just an FYI.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) :i'll make a sanitary one.— Blastedt 08:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::done. — Blastedt 08:35, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Thanks for the consideration but that part worked fine. It's the part that never comes out right and displays that message.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:47, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::All it is is 100px crimson text on a chartreuse background saying This user is content., or this user is joyous. Nothign special. — Blastedt 08:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Gotcha. Just so you know, this is what I see (click for full size): 19px -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:57, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Get a wider screen, thats saying This user is content. :P — Blastedt 08:59, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::::I don't have a wide screen and I alraedy am displaying at 1024 x 768 so I'll deal with it. What res are you using if I may ask?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::1280x800. Lemme post a screenie, it really shouldn't be that cramped even w/ a smaller resolution. — Blastedt 09:15, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::Image:Chartreuse.jpg — Blastedt 09:16, 26 February 2007 (CST) Well I tried full screen and still the same. I upped my res 1 level to 1152x864 and it appeared normal then. Strange stuff. I still blame my exploder. :) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::: :)— Blastedt 10:19, 26 February 2007 (CST) :It's not exploder, it looks exactly the same in firefox too (1024x768). Anyway, Blastedt, may I use your user page as inspiration for mine ? — n00kie (ping) 11:03, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::Why not? — Blastedt 15:07, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks — n00kie (ping) 16:03, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Where can I view all my subpages? Where is there a listing of all my subpages? I saw it once, but I lost it. It's a special page. — Blastedt 08:35, 26 February 2007 (CST) :That would be . Enter your username into the box and select namespace "User". --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:51, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::TY! — Blastedt 08:53, 26 February 2007 (CST) Moves If you move someone's page, you need to tell them you did so they know what happened. --Fyren 18:42, 1 March 2007 (CST) :.__. isn't it usually obvious when you try to edit it, and its a redirect? — Blastedt 18:43, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Actually, I think that I added to the confusion - I deleted it without verifying if the user had been notified or not. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:46, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::The redirect shouldn't exist. Barek deleted it as he should have. If you don't tell them you moved their page, we can't know whether they've seen the redirect or not, either. --Fyren 18:51, 1 March 2007 (CST) NPA Note: Do not make comments such as the one here regardless of if the user appears to be a vandal or not. Personal attacks are not acceptable, regardless of if the user being addressed is a regular contributor, a first time user, or - yes - even a vandal. GW:NPA states "It is as unacceptable for anyone to attack a user with a history of foolish or boorish behavior, or even one who has been subject to disciplinary action as it is to attack any other user." --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) :? I was making a generalization, since thats what most people are thinking when they randomly come on here voting unfavored. — Blastedt 19:02, 1 March 2007 (CST) You know, I find it funny. You made all those userboxes and spent time? and I can steal them in one quick little Ctrl +C and Ctrl+V and I will have the title!Caramel Ni 19:13, 1 March 2007 (CST) :You know, that gets you disqualified. — Blastedt 19:15, 1 March 2007 (CST) JS/CSS question How can I move the news box form the sidebar, to next to Blastedt/my talk/my preferences/etc., and I wanted it black with no ads? Pleases? — Blastedt 12:55, 3 March 2007 (CST) Signature Your sig thingy doesn't redirect to your talk page, could you fix that? And btw, whét is that? --14:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) :It's a T that's been bombed or something, it's supposed to look blown up. — Blastedt 15:38, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Yyes...--[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 15:40, 4 March 2007 (CST) Hilarious http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Vermin&action=history Funny guy... please review your attitude. — Skuld 20:27, 4 March 2007 (CST) :>.> — Blastedt 20:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) GuildWiki:Only revert once Please review. Thanks. — Skuld 20:42, 4 March 2007 (CST) :cant, bedtime :( — Blastedt 20:58, 4 March 2007 (CST) Attitude I was reviewing the review of User:R O B, and noticed your blatant comment of "Don't be an ass". Regardless of his actions, you have no right to insult him. Looking at your talk page it seems you have been warned twice regarding your statements towards others. I'd like you to review GW:NPA during your absence from editing. Please do not let this type of behavior continue in the future. — Gares 07:31, 5 March 2007 (CST) User page For when you get back: Edit horrid grammar Put up character pages Have Contributed one build. ;) — Skuld 10:39, 5 March 2007 (CST)